Les ennemis sont parfois amis
by mimimoi
Summary: un jour ou drago part de chez lui, il décide d'aller chez sa meilleure amie avec qui il a malheureusement du couper les ponts à cause de son père. venez lire et laisse des reviews -xxx-
1. Chapter 1

**Les ennemis sont parfois amis!**

**Chapitre 1 : Enfance**

Hermione était née le 25 juillet 1988. Trois ans plus tard, elle avait eu une petite sœur du nom d'Émilyanne. Sa mère, Anne et son père, Tom, avaient toujours été très présent dans la vie de leurs filles. Et du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours eu un meilleur ami. Malheureusement, ce garçon était le fils d'un homme sans cœur, et il ne lui permettait pas de voir Hermione. Les Parent d'Hermione avait bien essayé d'avoir la garde de cet enfant, Mais il s'avéra que l'homme en question était très influent et il réussit à garder l'enfant, malgré la preuve évidente qu'il le battait. La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas que son fils sois amis avec elle était toute simple, bien qu'injustifiée. Ils étaient sorcier de sang pur alors qu'Hermione était sorcière mais de parents moldue. Pour certain, cette question pourrait être superflue, mais pour d'autre, elle était très importante, même trop.

Comble du malheur, ils allaient à la même école de sorcellerie de puis sept ans, sept longues années. Sous la surveillance de son père, ils durent faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rencontrer, ce qui les emmena à parfois s'insulter contre leur gré. Mais ils s'envoyaient par la suite des lettres signée de leur surnom d'enfance.

Hermione n'avait jamais jetée ces lettres, elle les gardait tous précieusement, en souvenir de leur amitié. Parfois, il lui arrivait de les relire et d'en pleurer. Le fait de savoir ce qu'il devait endurer tous les jours la rendait folle.

Lorsqu'elle le voyait seul dans un couloir elle lui faisait un clin d'œil et il se comprenait. Il savait qu'elle était avec lui, malgré les bêtises qu'il lui avait dit.

À chacune de ses fêtes, il lui envoyait un petit cadeau. Une année, celle ou sa grand-mère était morte, Harry, volant le faire dégager le lui avait balancé. Pendant un court instant mais assez pour qu'Hermione le voit, il y avait eu un voile de tristesse sur ses yeux, bien vite remplacer par son masque qu'il devait si souvent enfiler. Il s'était retourné puis il était parti. Cette année là, pour sa fête il lui avait envoyé une bague magique qui dégage une telle chaleur réconfortante, qu'elle donne l'impression que la personne a qui nous pensons en la portant, est avec nous. Elle savait qu'il la lui avait envoyé pour sa grand-mère, mais la plupart du temps, elle l'utilisait pour penser à lui.

Mais la première fois qu'il l'avait fit, il lui avait envoyé une lettre lui indiquant comment il se sentait stupide d'avoir fait ça, lui qui n'aimait même pas cette fille. Mais il lui expliqua que c'était un peu, pour oublier sa peine de ne pas pouvoir lui parler et l'aimer comme elle le méritait et beaucoup pour oublier son père. Depuis cette fois, il était devenue accro et couchait avec beaucoup de fille. D'un côté elle lui en voulait de faire souffrir des filles pour oublier sa peine, mais de l'autre, elle se disait que ces ce que ces pimbêches voulaient alors tant mieux pour elle et elle pouvait comprendre qu'avec ce qu'il endurait, il voulait oublier alors elle lui pardonnait.

Ce garçon qui la rendait malade, ce garçon pour qui elle aurait tué, ce garçon pour qui elle pouvait tout pardonner, ce garçon pour qui elle avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps, ce garçon, il s'appelait... Drago Malefoy!


	2. Chapitre 2:Retrouvailles

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille 

Depuis quelque temps, Drago ne pensait qu'à une chose, se sauver! Mais comment y arriver sans que son père ne se mette dans ses pattes. Il devait réfléchir vite car après-demain, il recevra le marque.

À minuit, il se dit qu'il n'avait plu le temps de réfléchir et qu'il devait agir! Il se leva, enfila une cape noire, y rangea sa baguette et sa clé de Gringotts, fit plusieurs valise qu'il fit rapetisser et mis également dans sa poche. Puis il prit son balai, ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda un instant ce magnifique ciel étoilé! Chaque étoile lui avait toujours fait penser à une goûte d'espoir inaccessible.

-Bientôt elles me seront accessibles, murmura-t-il pour lui-même! Il prit son envolé!

Cela ferait bientôt une semaine que l'école était finie et elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Drago, il lui avait parlé des projets de son père par rapport à la marque, et elle se demandait sans cesse si c'était déjà fait ou non. Ce soir là, la mère d'Hermione se demandant ce qui pouvait bien inquiéter sa fille à ce point, alla la retrouver dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ma chérie?

-Rien pourquoi! Pourquoi aurais-je quelque chose? Je n'ai rien moi! C'est peut-être toi qui as quelque chose!

-Doucement Hermione, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je me faisais de soucis pour toi ces tout, tu as l'air tellement tourmenté. Hermione soupira, sa mère devinait toujours tout!

-Désoler, c'est seulement que je m'inquiète pour Drago, il m'a dit que son père avait pour projet de lui donner la marque environ une semaine après la fin des classes et si c'était le cas? Et si Drago avait définitivement sombré du côté obscure, je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre!

-Mais non voyons, Drago est un brave garçon, je suis sur qu'il réussira à se sortir de ce pétrin! En fait, Mme Granger ne pensait aucunement ce qu'elle disait, elle savait de quoi était capable M Malfoy!

-Si tu savais maman, si tu savais... Mme Granger prit sa fille dans ses bras et la sera fort puis sortit de la chambre pour laisser un peu sa fille à ses réflexions.

Cela faisait maintenant 2h00 que Drago volait et il commençait à avoir hâte d'arriver. Car il savait exactement ou il voulait aller! Puis il vit le quartier dans lequel il avait déjà été si souvent! Il repéra la maison, sa dirigea vers la fenêtre arrière du deuxième étage et s'arrêta.

-J'espère au moins qu'elle dort toujours dans cette chambre, parce que s'il fallait que je tombe sur ses parents à une heure pareille, pas sur qu'ils m'accueilleraient à bras ouverts! Il s'approcha un peu plus, tendit l'oreille, mais il n'entendit rien. Elle dormait probablement! Il se risqua quand même et cogna à la fenêtre, priant pour que se soit la bonne chambre!

Hermione était couché dans son lit depuis un bout de temps mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, au fond d'elle, elle espérait toujours qu'il revienne! C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle restait immobile dans son lit à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit! Soudain, un petit _toc toc _ce fit entendre de sa fenêtre, sur le coup elle ne réagit pas, croyant à un mauvais tour de son imagination mais le bruit se fit plus insistant alors elle se leva et alla à sa fenêtre, elle ouvrit grand le rideau et faillit tomber à la renverse en le voyant. Elle lui ouvrit tout de même et il entra.

-Brrr... T'en a mis du temps!

-Désolé!

-Ce n'est pas grave aller vient dans mes bras _minione, _car c'était bien son nom d'enfance! La jeune femme ne se le fit par redire et lui sauta dans les bras, elle le serrai si fort qu'elle crue un instant l'avoir étouffé!

-Ça fait du bien de te revoir, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-J'en avais marre de mon père et j'ai décidé de partir, de toute façons, je suis majeur!

-Je t'adore toi! Je pensais justement à toi!

-Ah! oui...

-Ouais quoi, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire!

-Oui!

Ils passèrent la nuit à parler sans même réveiller les parents d'Hermione qui auraient probablement préféré être au courant...

-Hermione chéri, le petit-déjeuner est prêt! Hermione se réveilla, elle était prête à découvrir la dure réalité, elle avait rêvé. Mais c'était de loin le plus beau rêve qu'elle n'est jamais faite!

Hermione s'étira...

-J'arrive. Elle se leva et parti avec sa couette.

-Tu ne pourrais pas laisser la couverte, quoi j'me suis quand même tapé 2h00 de balai dont 30 minutes sous la pluie pour venir ici!

-Drago? Drago! Je n'ai pas rêvé!

-Et non je suis bien là! Aller bon sa va j'ai compris j'me lève, de toute façons je suis déjà réveiller!

Hermione descendit l'escalier en criant qu'elle était la fille la plus heureuse au monde.

Sa mère qui l'entendit manifester sa bonne humeur, lui demanda ce qui était si heureux que sa pour qu'elle oublie Drago **du jour au lendemain**, c'était bien le cas de la dire.

-Drago!

-Oui tu as oublié, hier soir même tu me disais comment tu t'ennuyais de lui et...

-Maman! Non je veux dire, Drago et ici!

-Alors comme ça tu pleurais parce que je te manquais!

-Non! Disons que j'ai simplement versé quelques larmes! Et puis arrête de m'agacer! Mme Granger qui jusque là n'avait rien dit contourna le comptoir et sauta dans les bras de celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

-Drago! Ho mon Drago je suis tellement contente de te voir, comment tu vas?

-Très bien merci!

-Aller viens manger, tu dois avoir faim, comment tu as fait pour te rendre ici?

-Maman arrête, tu me fais penser à Mme Weasley quand elle voit Harry!

-Voyons Hermione tu exagère, je ne suis pas si pire que sa?

-Ho que si!

-...

Puis se fut au tour de père d'Hermione de se lever, lorsqu'il vu Drago, il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite, son premier réflexe fut donc de demander à Hermione ce que ce garçon faisait ici.

-Il va habiter ici pour un moment!

-Quoi? S'étrangla-t-il!

-Je crois que ta pas bien compris, commença Hermione qui était devenu toute rouge en réalisant ce que son père pensait, c'est Drago!

-Drago? Drago! Mon fils, comment tu vas, tu as fait bon voyage j'espère et désoler pour tout à l'heure, je n'avais pas très bien compris.

-J'avais remarqué!

-Tu peux rester avec nous aussi longtemps que tu veux!

-Merci.


	3. Chapitre 3: le petit copain de MA minion

Chapitre 3: Le petit copain de MA minione! 

Cela faisait maintenant deux jour que Drago habitait avec les Granger et tout se passait bien. On avait installé Drago dans la chambre d'amis et ils passaient leur journée sur le bord de la piscine des Granger. Petit, Drago avait toujours eu peur de cet objet mais maintenant qu'il était plus grand et comprenait à quoi servait une piscine, il bénissait le ciel d'avoir mis sur terre un objet aussi fantastique!

Aujourd'hui Hermione désirait emmener Drago en ville à fin de lui présenter des ami(e)s et son petit-copain. Elle espérait seulement qu'il se comporterait comme il le faut avec David (son petit-ami moldu) car Drago avait toujours été, disons un peu sur-protecteur.

**_Au petit-déjeuner... _**

****

-Alors qu'est-ce que l'on fait aujourd'hui?

-Et bien j'ai pensé te présenter mes amis!

-O.K.

-Mmm... maman ça à l'air délicieux!

-Merci ma chérie. Mme Granger venait d'arriver avec un panier plein de petit fruit et une assiette de _toast_ grillé! Elle ajouta;

-En fait, nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.

-Ah! Oui?

-Oui, reprit M Granger, tu sais que c'est notre anniversaire de mariage à ta mère et moi?

-Oui...

-Et bien nous avons décidé de faire une petit voyage d'une semaine à Cuba.

-Mais ce n'est pas tout, vous pourrez aller à la ferme familiale! Vous pourrez aussi rester ici si vous préférez mais je crois savoir que tu adore les chevaux?

-Ho! Oui maman! Je vous adore! Ce disant elle se leva et alla serrer ses parents dans ses bras.

Pendant le reste du dîner, Hermione entreprit d'expliquer à Drago ce qu'était la ferme familiale.

-Ces là qu'habite ma tante Jane et mon oncle Jo. Ils ont aussi deux enfants! Un garçon d'un an et demi de plus que nous, il s'appelle Jay et sa sœur Gabrielle, mais tout le monde l'appelle Gab. Mon oncle et ma tante ont plusieurs chevaux mais mon préféré c'est Aurore, j'avais 10 ans lorsqu'elle est née et je l'ai toujours préféré aux autres. Elle est pratiquement la seule que j'ai montée depuis qu'elle est née! Toi je te verrais bien monter sur Éclipse! Je suis sur que vous vous entendriez bien! Il n'a que deux ans mais c'est un grand gaillard. Il déteste se faire donner des ordres. Même moi j'ai de la difficulté à me faire écouter de lui...

Drago ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il ne cessait pas de penser à cette semaine qu'il allait passer. Il allait bien s'amuser. Il avait déjà suivi des cours d'équitation à dos de Licorne et il était le meilleur de sa classe. Il pourrait donc monter ce fameux Éclipse sans problème, du moins il l'espérait. Soudain, Hermione le sorti de sa rêverie.

-Et quand est-ce qu'on part?

-Demain!

-Génial! Tu vas voir Drago, tu vas adorer ma cousine elle est géniale. Ces mots faisaient un peu peur à Drago. Et s'il retombait dans le piège et se laissait avoir, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et Hermione non plu.

-Hermione dépêche!

-Ça va, ça va et puis, je ne te savais pas aussi presser de voir mes amies.

-Ces pas ça! Ajouta-t-il un peu trop rapidement. En effet, il se demandait avec qu'elle genre de personne Hermione pouvait bien se tenir. Non pas que ça ait de l'importance, seulement il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Weasley, Potter il pouvait toujours supporter mais Weasley... ses poings se serrait rien qu'à y penser.

-Voilà j'ai terminé! Hermione descendit les marche. Elle était habillée de jean taille basse avec une camisole qui s'attache dans le cou bleu poudre.

-Wow, Hermione! Tu sais j'ai beau être sensé détester les moldus, n'empêche j'adore leurs façons de s'habiller! Il avait dit sa sans la lâcher des yeux. Il fallait dire que ça faisait changement de l'éternel uniforme de Poudlard.

-Taît-toi un peu! Elle souriait malgré elle et pour montrer qu'elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle elle lui donna une bine sur l'épaule.

-Aïe!

-Mione! Mais ou t'étais, sa fait 15 minutes qu'on t'attend!

-Désoler.

-Sinon c'est qui lui? Demanda une des filles en faisant les beau yeux à Drago.

-Euh... lui c'est Drago, mon meilleur ami.

-Drago? Mais je croyais que t'avait dit que ton meilleur ami s'était Harry, le beau brun!

-Oui sa va, je sais de qui tu parle, mais disons qu'ils sont à égalité!

-Et tu ne nous présente pas. Demanda la même fille qui avait fait les beaux yeux à Drago (et qui les faisait tout jours). D'ailleurs, Drago commençait à se sentir gêner.

-Oui! Drago Sara, Sara Drago. Et Elles se sont Myriam et Caroline.

-Salut.

-Salut! Firent en chœur les trois filles. Malheureusement pour Drago, Sara décida de coller le pauvre serpentar.

-Euh excuse-moi, je pourrais parler à Hermione, en privé! Ajouta-t-il voyant que celle-ci tendait l'oreille.

-Bien sûr, mais ne sois pas trop long mon Dragonneau. Drago se raidit à l'entente de ce surnom. Il avait été ravit de quitter Parkinson et maintenant en voilà une qui allait la remplacer.

-Oui? Demanda la griffondor innocente. Car bien sûr elle savait très bien de quoi il voulait parler.

-Pas une autre qui va me donner un surnom ridicule.

-Désoler! Sara n'est pas vraiment mon amie. En fait ce n'est l'amie de personne mais on l'a prit en pitié et maintenant elle nous suit partout ou on va!

-Ben moi je ne veux pas d'une Parkinson junior, capich?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Aucune idée mais t'a intérêt à trouver quelque chose parce que je l'expédie sur la lune ton amie!

-D'accord, j'ai comprit, pas la peine de t'énerver.

Les filles marchaient tranquillement en parlant et Drago collait de plus en plus Hermione, pour ne pas laisser la chance à cette peste de Sara de lui sauter dessus. En plus elle n'était même pas belle, avec ces cheveux brun frisée comme un mouton et ces grand yeux globuleux, elle faisait peur.

-Vivement qu'on soit à la ferme familiale, murmure Drago à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie. À ces mots, Hermione éclata e rire, mais sa ne dura pas longtemps car elle aperçue David. Normalement elle se serait jeter dans ses bras mais la vue que Drago était là elle préféra y aller en douceur. Elle l'avait avertie qu'elle emmenait un ami «sur protecteur» avec elle et heureusement pour elle, David avait très bien prit la chose et avait accepté de jouer l'ami rien de plus.

-Salut David!

-Salut Hermione!

-Ces qui lui? Demanda Drago

-heu... Drago, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, en fait, tu vois ces mon euh... mon euh... mon pe... petit copain. Drago semblait livrer une bataille intérieure pour ne pas exploser de rage. Il se disait que s'il frappait ce mec, Hermione ne lui pardonnerait probablement jamais.

-Ah! O.K. c'est cool!

-Oui?

-Oui! Pourquoi ce ne le serait pas?

-Ho! Drago t'est le meilleur! Et elle lui sauta dans les bras. Drago lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille;

-Mais je le surveille... et je crois qu'il n'apprécie pas que tu me serre dans tes bras!

-Euh... oui. Elle lâcha Drago et alla voir David qu'elle embrassa.

Il réussi à se contenir mais il n'arrêtait pas de penser que ce gars n'était qu'un coureur de jupon et qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à Hermione, mais elle avait l'air heureuse avec lui donc il ne dit rien. Il décida quand même de le narguer en parlant de lui et Hermione.

-Alors David, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble?

-Environs six mois, en fais ces depuis les vacances de Noël passé.

-Six mois! Seulement, moi et Hermione on se connaît depuis 12 ans.

-Ha! Tant mieux pour vous. Hermione se demandait à quoi pouvait bien jouer Drago. «_Allons ma vieille, tu délire il veux seulement faire connaissance avec, quoi que..._»

-Mione regarde cette robe! Caroline avais fais sursauter tout le monde. Elle venait de voir une jolie robe soleil verte à bretelle spaghetti.

-On va l'essayer?

-Essaye la toi! Elle les trois, non quatre filles entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent à essayer tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. À chaque fois qu'Hermione sortait d'une cabine, ils étaient deux à l'admirer ce qui dérangeait un peu David. (Un peu c'est exagérer, je voulais dire beaucoup!)

Hermione avait adoré sa journée, un seul petit problème, elle voyait bien que David était jaloux et elle aurait du en être triste mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, s'il était jaloux ça voulait dire qu'il tenait réellement à elle et ça la faisait fondre. En plus, Drago avait l'air (je bien dis l'air) de plutôt bien prendre la chose.

-Au revoir Mione

-Salut les amies!

-Bye Dragonneau!

-Bye! Dit-il dégoûter et heureux de ne plus jamais la revoir.

-Salut Mione, à la prochaine,

-Bye David! Elle s'approcha et lui donna un dernier baiser.

-Il était temps, en plus tu n'as rien fait pour l'éloigner de moi, je ne vais plus nul par ou elle est, elle aussi pire que Pansy!

-Oui! Euh! Désoler j'écoutais pas vraiment, tu disais?

-Ça va laisse tomber!

-O.K.

-Est-ce que t'ai sur que ça va?

-Mais oui, pourquoi?

-Ben normalement t'aurais insister pour que je répète et la tu dis juste O.K. je trouve ça bizarre!

-Euh... oui... c'est que... euh... en fait...

-Tu serais pas amoureuse par hasard?

-Non! Enfin si peut-être, tu crois qu'il m'aime?

-Et bien à voir la façon dont il me fusillait à chaque fois que je te regardais, je dirais que... oui! Mais reste que je ne le sens pas ce mec là!

-Voyons, je suis sur que si tu apprend à le connaître, tu vas l'adorer. Il et génial!

-Il a intérêt à être génial!

-T'es pas drôle!

-Alors pourquoi tu n'est plu capable de t'arrêter?

-Bon d'accord tu est drôle mais ces pas drôle!

-Ça y est, c'est neurone on surchauffer, je t'avais dit aussi de lire moins de bouquin mais bien sur, Miss ne m'as pas écouter!

Et ces sur cette note qu'ils finirent la soirée!

voilà! j'espère que vous avez aimé. la suite est pour bientôt! J'ai ma petite idée dessus! je voudrais dire merci à ceux qui m'encourage et REVIEW PLEASE! merci d'avance! xxx mimimoi


End file.
